A Daisy in the woods
by twinkyhoho
Summary: A glimpse to the governor and Milton before the apocalypse, On tumblr this was formerly know as the parking lot, but now it had become a series and I changed the title accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

I typed away at my computer writing down the sales for our soda products of the month, seeing how many more clients we lost and gained. I worked at a pepsi company. We had a boss that was around 17 and had no idea how to run the joint. He made poor decisions but I still stuck up with it. The only reason why the thought even crossed my mind because Philip was standing over me by the water cooler bitching to me about it.

"I mean, the only reason why he has a job, it's because his rich little daddy gave him one."

"Yeah." I sighed typing away at the keyboard. people usually complained to me a lot because I was seated by the watercolor, I knew he sat me here because I was the only one who does my job. But I didn't have the jewels to say anything.

"Hows penny?" I asked him smiling. glad I could change the subject.

"She gets better grades than any of the other girls in kindergarten, she smart like her father." He grinned, I laughed at his pompous ways.

"Ashley was sure proud of her, what about you milton, you fiddling a girl?" he said, he could say Ashley's name now without crying or getting sad. I was glad he could start moving on.

"No such luck." i said getting up both of us walking to the bathroom, I couldn't tell phil who I was actually with. He would kill me.

I looked in the mirror checking my contacts.

"Ugh why do you wear those things? Aren't glasses easier?"

"Because the only pair of glasses I have and a billion years old, and are too small on me." I said giving him a look

"You know glasses are coming back in style." I snorted at that one.

"I'm serious! well do what you what." He waved me off.

"What about Daisy? Whats going on with her?" I asked him, him giving me a glance of anger.

"Ugh, don't even bring her up. she still thinks she can run to new york and 'figure herself out'" he mocked her way of thinking.

"well she is twenty four now, maybe she can figure herself out." I said looking over at him.

"You keep reminding me how old I am. And nobody goes out to new york without any money and figures themselves out, I mean will she even be able to find a job out there, will be able to afford to live?" He sighed.

"you aren't that old." I said "just about 12 years older than me." I smirked at the mirror. "And I know, you have to find a job. and find a place to live, but those things seem to work themselves out."

"Your real naive milton." He sighed "Sometimes your age really shows. Yeah, she was a big mistake, I should have never been so stupid and had a kid at 19." I looked over at him, I looking back in the mirror. I wasn't going to judge him. I didn't know his his life that well.

"I love her to death don't get me wrong, it's just that she, ugh. She used to love talking to me. like everyday. We used to talk about fishing, cooking and so many other things. But then she just detached." He sighed

"She's going through a phase, it always happens." I shrugged flossing my teeth.

"wow your just mr upkeep aren't you?" he said i laughing "you have to keep appliances, without all this hair jell blazer and stubble, I would be nothing but a geek." I grinned at the mirror.

"But isn't that who you are?" he said laughing, "You shouldn't give a damn what other people sure you want to be…" He gestured towards me. "this?"

"Yes I'm sure." i said him laughing

"You know I'm just saying." he said, later flashing that weird smile he did every once and a while.

"You hear about martinez getting a new boat?" he asked I nodding."

"Yeah, that bastard has girl all over him." I said fixing my hair.

"He's in his twenty what do you expect?"

"Where were my girls?" I asked him snorting.

"In your novels." he said shooting me a knowing look.

"Touché." We walked out both of us clocking out for lunch. I hitched a ride from him we usually hit subway there.

I crossed my arms and he continued.

"you say she's going though a phase, she's 24 milton." he said shaking his head.

"she should have went though that earlier." he finished

"Maybe she's a late bloomer." I said him looking over at me.

"did you ever rebel." he said pulling up in line.

"No." I breathed smiling "I was always doing something, studying cameras. Looking at different parts of the body, studying different deceases for my stories. Looking at everything beside an actual life. I guess i haven't really changed." I sighed, i enerv really liked thinking about my life. the minuscule amount of of a life I really had.

"Well usually people like you have Einstein IQ's." he said "I rebelled like any teenager, I ran off to california. Found just about every girl I could, found every party at every beach. I got arrested a few times." He smiled "those where the days."

I smiled at him ordering my sandwich and his too, he always changed his order. I always got the same one.

"Maybe you should try to get invested in her, what she wants." I said him sighing

"She loves art, she so much like her mother, a right brined thinker." he hit his temple with his index finger for emphasis.

"I'm sorry about what happened with her." I never got to tell him that, him sighing.

"It's been more than a year." He sighed "18 months, and I still say her name, like I don't even think about it." he sighed "and then… I remember, she's gone." he look off distantly when I continued.

"You'll be abel to get past this." I smiled him looking back up at me "Your bull headed." he grinned him saying.

"Milton, sometimes I feel like… I would be a mess without you." I took in a shocked breath. No one had ever said anything that nice to me.

"Everyone needs a friend." I said him smiling.

"no your more than that, you understand me more than any regular friend does."

I nodded "Same goes to you, you know I don't like talking to people. But your different." i said laughing "I'm a pretty crapy friend, I would find someone else."

"Who needs anyone else." He said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a loud crash shaking the floor of the car, I looking out. Seeing people running from a building. I saw phil get out of the lot from the line, hurrying away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him unsure.

I heard scream piercing the sky. Phil slammed the brakes him giving me and unsure look.

"What do I do? Do we help, what's going on?" He asked. My head darting another way seeing a car crash into a pole, other people fighting for things by a car. like a huge riot just broke out.

"I don't know." I said looking out when all of a sudden we saw a corpse snapping at us coming out of the bushes, coming at my window. Closer and closer. We seemed frozen just staring at it in horror. Not a word coming from us. Just flesh and bone three inches away from me. I felt myself screaming now, phil gunning it. both of us jutting forward out of the parking lot him driving quickly away. My heart pounded hard and fast in my chest.

"What the hell was that!" I exclaimed looking over at him, not comprehending the situation. _Am I seeing things?_

"Phil." I said to him not saying a word, he just kept driving and driving

"PHIL." I called, him saying nothing for a while mouth gaping open, driving quickly through the town. I could tell he was headed towards Daisy's college. When he said quietly.

"We need to go to the school." He said distantly, then abruptly wind tailing it going down another road.

"What about Daisy!" I exclaimed him breathing heavily.

"I need to get penny first." He yelled back, I gulped. I knew daisy was at her art class. The whole way down to the school, I saw car crashes left and right. when we stopped at a stop light ,seeing something horrific.

a woman, was kneeling over a man. eating his entrails. I looked away immediately. _You're just seeing things Milton, this isn't happening._

Philip gagged at his side, dry heaving at the front seat. I hearing screaming around me, on the streets people sprinting towards our car.

_what was going on? _

We continued speed driving again finally whipping around to the elementary school. Seeing all the cars in the parking lot, I saw phil sprinting inside. Tons of idle cars out in the parking lot. No one person inside of their cars, I had a bad feeling going into this school. We continued forwards, when I saw huge crowd of parents yelling at two people holding the doors closed. Them holding the kids in a classroom.

"You have to show if you're bitten, you cant take your child if you're bitten."

_bitten?_

"I'm not bitten." Phil said. Not giving it a thought. She glanced at phil. Then back to me.

"You're Pennys father aren't you?" She asked him taking in a breath.

"Yes," he said sure. I didn't know how he could become so calm and collective during this.

She opened the door.

"Penny, you can come out." The woman said, penny running out holding her arm. She was wearing a little pink dress, the look so foreign to me. Since I've been seeing such dark things lately.

"Penny." phil breathed, the girl ran up and hugged him.

"Dad what's happening?" she whimpered. Phil gulped down his nerves, holding her. Breathing out a sigh of relief, his hand on her head, picking her up. He kissed her on the forehead. Other parents glowering towards him.

"I don't know honey." He said. All three of us running back to the car. I head more angry yelling, ordering why Phil got special treatment.

"We need to get daisy" I said, him nodding. Penny bouncing in his arms when we ran past the piled up cars.

"Is she okay?" penny asked. I gulped, locking her into her seatbelt, phil starting the car quickly, driving away hurriedly.

"She's fine, we just need to get her." I said to penny, her nodding. Phil giving me a glance, frankly we didn't know if she was alright.

I saw penny holding her arm, a bit of blood trailing down it.

"Penny, what is that?" I asked her holding her arm. Not moving her other bloody hand away.

"It hurts." She was crying, whimpering. Phil looked over and slammed on the breaks, I holding penny back. So she wouldn't get ripped forwards in the car. I glared at him, he needed to be more careful. We pulled of to the side of the road.

"What happened to you?" He asked, frantically getting out of his seat, opening the back door, looking to her.

He moved her arm, I saw a huge gash on it, blood dripping from it. Tears falling from her small eyes.

"Dad it hurts" She whimpered.

_That's why they gave Phil special treatment. She was bitten._

I placed my hand on my mouth, this wasn't happening.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, a choke hitting the back of his throat.

"My teacher." She said "She was growling, and she bit me." She said phil taking in a quivering breath.

He gave me a look full of fear, and confusion.

"What do I do?" He whispered.

"Hospital." I said him nodding, he went back into the car, his hands covered in blood he tried wiping it off on his clothing, his hands trembling. Both of us stoping over at our work. I jumped out of the car, hand on my door. I leaned in to talk to him.

"I'll get daisy, you take her to the hospital." I said. He nodded, distantly.

"You can do this, it's just a bite." I called.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. My lips placed in a tight line I closed the door. Him driving away... I looked out at the chaos at hand. I ran back to the car.

I closed my eyes wanting to punch the steering wheel. when I felt the sight in one eyes leave. Blurry.

"Oh fuck." I said scrambling around, looking for the other contact. Not seeing it on the ground I opened my eyes talking out the other one throwing it on the ground too. I didn't have time to start looking for contacts.

Opening my glasses holder, placing on my round glasses.

"Of course." I breathed, starting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it to the school seeing a few people running towards my car. I took in a breath getting out of my car quickly. Slamming the door behind me, jamming the keys in my pocket. Making sure my front door was locked. I started averting my gaze, running towards the building. I didn't have time for other people, I had to find daisy.

I kept running seeing people panicking, and a few others crumpled on the ground, blood pouring from certain orifices. _What if she didn't make it, what would I tell phil, what would I do?_ I took in a breath and I started to shout Daisy's name hearing nothing but screams, emanating from the air. It was hard to try to sift through the screams to hear daisy. Running more and more towards her class, I hopped and prayed she was inside. Safe.

I kept shouting Daisy's name. Not hearing any responses. I let out a breath, and I kept on sprinting. Heading towards her building, her video arts class. I came bursting through the doors, I saw her hiding by herself inside.

"Milton?" She called I seeing her waving her arms in my direction. When I ran up to her

"You alright?" I asked her nodding, clinging to my shirt. Staring off into the distance.

"Yes, but we need to leave now." She said.

"Are you bitten?" I breathed.

"I didn't get bit." She breathed. Smiling, taking me by the arm. "I'm glad you came." She said.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt, and you're smart. You stayed in the back to wait for everything to blow over." I said her nodding.

"Thank you," She pursed her lips, "Did dad, did he get penny? Is she all right?" She asked when I sighed setting her down by one of the desks in the building. I sat across from her, holding her small soft hands.

"Your sister, she's… bitten." I said, her taking in a breath.

"No." and she started sprinting with me to he car. We busted through the doors I asking in a huff of a breath.

"Whats the huge deal, what happens if your bitten, just a little?" I asked her shooting me a look.

"You mean... You don't know?" She asked breathing hard in-between her sentences.

We got inside other people tearing away at the car, screaming at us to let them in. I closed my eyes

"Just drive." She said I giving her a look.

"Do you want to die?" She asked harshly. I shaking my head, both of us driving away others dispersing. Cursing at us for being selfish. I felt like a monster.

I kept driving seeing a gas station, Cars piled on, more and more, people panicking and filling up their cars with gas. I was afraid for my life, everything was turned straight into chaos in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

"What happens when you get bitten?" I huffed, the breath taken out from me.

"You become one of them." She pointed when I saw another corpse limping through a parking lot. I shook my head.

"That can't happen... From a bite." I shook my head "That... Can't be." I said looking off into the distance.

"I've seen it Milton." she said quietly. I looked over at her, her hands shaking at her side

"Matthew... we were in class and he was heating up, he had this huge fever. One thing happened after another and he was just...Dead, lying on the floor dead from a... fever... Then he just came back and tried to bite me." She shivered.

"I know what I saw." she breathed I looking over shaking my head

"That can't be…"

"It is." she breathed

"He's taking her to the hospital, maybe they have a cure for this… fever." I said her biting her bottom lip.

"I hope so."

"Why are you wearing glasses?

"My fucking contact got lost." I said her sighing.

"Sorry," I continued driving. A laugh escaping me "Your sister is in a terrible condition, and your sorry for me losing a small piece of plastic." I grinned and shook my head.

"typical."

"Well, you know, that's the way things work." She said looking out of her window. An awkward silence fell after that.

"You need to talk to him more." I said her sighing on the other end.

"I know." She breathed, a laugh escaping her lips now, "Figures, the only thing that could bring us together is the end of the world."

"It's not the end of the world." Her giving me a withering glance

"Do you see what is going on outside?"

"Yeah, I just wouldn't like to think about it." I sighed and kept driving.

"So much for new York." She said. I turned on the radio.

"Maybe they can tell us whats happening." she nodded and I heard static, nothing but static for th longest time untill I heard one station crystal clear.

"Everyone, get out-of-town, the dead are coming back to life. I repeat. The dead are coming back to life. If you have loved ones bitten from one of the walking corpses, please, for your own safety. Lose all ties. Do not bring them to the authorities, I repeat, do now bring them to authorities. They will be shot, and killed."

Daisy turned off the radio quickly after that.

"They don't know anything." She said under her breath. I looked over at her just for a beat too long, and I didn't feel the road under my tires anymore. I snapped my gaze back to the road seeing another car

Headed straight for us.

I didn't have time to hit the brake.

My body slammed this way and that our bodies flying in the space of the car. Daisys brown curls midair almost floating around everywhere.

Everything went in slow motion, and I couldn't hear anything besides ringing in my ears. When we ended up upside down, the other car who caused it. Long gone... My eyes opened and I saw a trail of blood on her forehead. Trailing and dripping to the ceiling of the car.

"Daisy... Daisy." I breathed again and again. Her not saying anything. I shook her shoulder, her head lulling side to side.

"Daisy" I said more sternly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Milton," She gasped, "you... Idiot," I smiled and laughed, she was alive. She was okay.

"Let's get out of here." I said her nodding both started limping out of the car

"We're only ten minutes away from the hospital." I breathed "They can help us." I said both of us walking together, her under my arm.

"Are you sure they aren't going to just shoot us." She said unsure.

"They don't know... anything." I breathed.

She smiled both of are arms draped over each other, both of us using each other for support.

We made it seeing helicopters at the site, them shooting down others. I cringed. I prayed phil didn't come here.

"Are either of you bitten?" A woman asked us snapping on gloves.

"No." she breathed immediately.

"Why are you beaten up?" she asked reluctant.

"Car crash." I breathed her nodding. I was inside of a small car, when I saw... A police officer running away. Tears streamed down his face and he came to the front.

"Are all of your patients out in these cars?" he breathed her giving him a withering glance.

"Go home." She said his eyes going wide. "Not one person that was in there," She pointed inside of the hospital "is going to make it out alive."

"That's my best friend in there!" He screamed.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." She snapped back, him hitting the side of the door with force, sprinting towards the hospital. Nobody could even get past this. I looked at daisy her smiling.

"Man this was nasty, you're lucky you found me at the right time, otherwise, you two would be in deep shit." She sighed and started stitching up her.

"Ow." She said.

"Shh, honey I know its going to hurt. But the antibiotics will kick in soon enough."

"The car flipped." I breathed, holding my glasses, no broken lens or anything, figures.

She cringed and the girl cleaned us up, giving me some drugs for my leg.

"Just a bruising of your bone, you can make it fine. Just remember to be careful out there."

We both walked out looking around for penny and phil, not seeing them anywhere.

"Are they inside?" She asked, terrified. When I saw people being shot right outside of the door.

"I have a feeling they aren't." I said taking her by the back, both of us walking away.

We both where running, our prescriptions in my hand in a large bag, the girl was nice enough to give us plenty of meds.

"I have a bad feeling." daisy said I looking over at her

"I know." I breathed both of us walking after a while, for a few hours. We made it to our small neighborhood, woodbury. it was set up like an old timey town, phil and I met during work and realized we both where a building away from each other around 7 years ago...

We came back their house Philip parked back at the house. Daisy breathed a sighed relief, both of us bursting through the doors.

"Thank god." Phil said when I saw daisy, her holding her arm.

"Daisy." Penny said in a feeble voice her sister running up to her.

"penny, penny." she said, cooing her name. hugging her

"You're okay." Penny said touching her curly brown hair.

"Yeah." She breathed tears pouring down her face. phil tok me by the back both o us in the other room

"They said they would shoot her if she got anywhere near the police." He said looking over, making sure daisy wasn't hearing us. "They where going to shoot my litle girl." He placed his hands on my shoulders shaking them, I was starring off into the distance.

"She's going to become one of them." His mouth was closed I had never sen phil cry before, a tear coming from his eyes.

"I already lost Ashley, why do I have to lose my five-year old girl. She's still a girl. She wouldn't hurt anyone." He breathed I taking in a labored breath, just a few hours ago we where at the car, talking about our lives.

"Maybe it's better if she didn't live to see this." I said him shaking his head back and fourth.

"I just want my little girls, that all I want" He breathed closing his eyes. I grabbed him, both of us in an embrace. I was weird in these situations, I padded his back awkwardly his back shaking.

"What do I do?" he asked when I said

"We move forwards." I said calmly, I didn't have a family or anyone really. So I was used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months earlier.

It was 3 AM, I stood by my door hearing a knocking on my door.

I opened it looking outside.

"Daisy?" I asked her standing outside of my door, her booting her bottom lip. The moonlight make her skin glow in the night, her still wearing that little black number from the date we were on just a few hours ago.

"What are you doing here this late, what will your da-"

"Milton, I need you… Now," She said i taking in a breath.

She came through the door tears in her eyes, She jolted me backwards, her taking me in am embrace. her tears prickled my cheek I stopping her.

"What's going on with you?" I breathed her taking in a labored breath wiping her tears from her eyes.

"He forgot my birthday." She said taking out a breath.

"Phil?" I asked her nodding.

"I'm sorry,"

"but you didn't!" She exclaimed "You took me out to a restaurant and everything, and he just stayed silent. I thought he would say something today. but he didn't."

"He's going though a lot right now." I said her taking a quivering breath.

"Penny, and I are going through a lot." A sob hit the back of her throat.

"I know, I know." I took her in for an embrace, she smelled like berries. I sighed her face buried in my shirt

"Milton." she choked when I looked down, seeing her big brown eyes looking into mine.

"Please." she said I feeling my chest tighten

"Okay." I said, I always stopped her because I was 10 years older than her. I didn't want to make it seem like I was using her,Ii said if we still where into each other after a year, than we could start getting more serious.

That and she was Phils daughter.

I shut the door behind us, she leaned into me, I feeling her lips hard against mine, her hands on my shoulders, trailing down tot he back of my neck, messing with the small hairs there.

Goosebumps rose on the back of my neck, a shaky breath came from me.

"Daisy." I breathed out feeling my heart thumping loudly, and hard.

I trailed my fingers on her jawbone, cupping her fade in my hand. There was still tears trailing down her face, she needed a distraction. He was making her go mad.

I kept on kissing on the lips her mouth moving with mine, I could feel her tongue massaging up against mine, a moaned escaped my lips, her biting my lower lip.

She let go of it my lips snapping back, I took in a breath. I kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes closed.

"I love you." I whispered her eyes going wide. I meant it too, I knew I loved her.

"I love you too." she breathed a smiled turning at the sides of my lips.

I started kissing her neck, going down further and further, she sighed. A moan escaping her lips.

I paced my hand on one of the spaghetti straps of her little black dress, them falling down easily on both sides.

She lifted her arms, I unzipping the back. The dress delicately falling to the floor, I saw her pink bra and panties, taking in a breath, my hands shaking a little. I closed my eyes. she was so intensely beautiful

"Milton." she touched my cheek, my eyes opened to see her deep brown eyes, looking right into mine.

I saw the key necklace draped on her neck, the one I got her tonight. Looking down I couldn't believe anyone could love me as much as she did.

"It's okay." She breathed, one button on my shirt undone, then one after another, her fingers undoing them I feeling more and more exposed. I grabbed the shirt from the back tugging it off. She smiled and leaned into me, her fingers tracing my chest, her body was just about trembling , goosebumps rose on her arms. I felt her jumping, her legs wrapping around my waist, her soft lips on my neck, i held her in my arms sighing. Walking her towards my room, laying her down my bed. a mischievous smile on her lips dark curls cascaded on the sheets. her hair was so long, and soft. her skin porcelain and flawless.

I felt her fingertips trailing down my chest, going towards my hips. her hands lingering at the button, undoing it. the relief of the pressure and the sound of the zipper piercing our silent breathing.

I started tugging them off, just my boxers on. I leaned into her kissing her, her leaning up holding me her eyes closed her in embrace

she leaned down I moved, making it so I was laying down now. Next to her. a smiled tugged at her lips her silhouette shadowed in the night. She moved around, her on top of me.

Her fingers curled around my boxers tugging them off.

I felt every muscle in me tees up, her hands rubbing up and down my legs

"Relax." She breathed, I sighed letting myself in.

she licked the tip of my cock, I feeling myself getting hard. I took in a socked breath her mouth so warm, going in and out quickly, I feeling the relief of pure pleasure my hands buried in her hair, so soft and so perfect.

Her tongue curved over my erection, and I couldn't help myself from moaning.

After a bit she stopped and started sliding off the strap of her bra, I watching her… unhooking it to the back, a breath of relief from the constricting bra, and her underwear taken off slowly falling to the floor.

She leaned into me , I feeling her warmth, A gust of air came hurtling into my lungs, a moan coming back out. her bouncing up and down, chest heaving her having a moan escaping her now.

"Milton." she shouted goose bumps rising on my arms.

"Daisy." I growled back, both of us getting into a rhythm.

Our heavy breathing in the room, blankets surrounding us, she let out a sigh of relief with me. Her falling on my chest. I taking out a breath of relief, her in my arms. I closed my eyes

* * *

I thought about the night, the night when we gave it all in, her eyes flickering over to me. I sighed looking down

What were we going to do?

That night penny left us, when we saw her snapping at us, he walked right up to her.

"Honey, come back." He pleaded, a broken man. Daisy crying. I padded her back and shielded her away from this.

When I saw phil holding her gently on the shoulders, her looking down the snapping slowing down. Her looking almost… unsure?

"Did you see that?" He asked his eyes crazed "there's something there, Milton There is something here!"

"No, she's not the same anymore." I said shaking my head, the small corpse snarling quietly.

"You know, you saw that." I pressed my lips in a tight line. Him singing the old lullaby for her, her calming down. Her sighing, standing there….

"Milton, I think she's still there."

"Dad…" Daisy started I holding up a hand giving her a glance to let him go.

"We can't kill her, she's your sister for christ sake."

"She's not my sister anymore. she's not your daughter anymore. look at her!" she yelled him getting up. holding penny back, her making loud noises standing in the back observing us.

He shook his head, I had nerve seen Phil like this, I looked down biting my index finger. breathing in and out slowly. Penny standing there her eyes dead, her walking up to her father.

He went to hug her, when she tried biting him, him not letting her. He was careful brushing back a piece of her hair. It tore me up inside. and I could tell it was killing daisy.

"Fine. Just keep her put away, i cant look at her like this." Daisy said, looking away.

"We need, something like rope or wire." He said I interrupting.

"We aren't actually considering keeping her are we?" I asked phil giving me a look.

"You saw her! I know you saw her calm down to my voice, something is leftover. Maybe we can find a way, to trigger her memories."

I looked down and out.

"Maybe." I said daisy bloodshot eyes looking off into the distance.

"I knew a cop, that lived a few doors down." I said getting up.

"Maybe he has a thing of handcuffs somewhere in the house." I shooting daisy shooting me a look.

'You would be willing to do that, for me?" phil asked, I nodding.

"what are friends for."

* * *

I saw the street quiet, dark. I took in a breath and I started walking towards the house, it was freezing. Knocking on the door no one answered.

"I'm going inside." I said opening the door. The house was dark, I flickered on the lights. It seemed like everyone abandoned the town...

_This felt like a nightmare, I'll wake up from it soon enough._

I walked inside of his living room I seeing a rather large cabinet, I opening the extra drawers shuffling through the objects not finding one pair of handcuffs.

"His car." I breathed to myself running aback into the garage, it dark inside. I tried flickering on the lights.

nothing

I cursed myself seeing a cylindrical object when I thank god that it was a flashlight.

Clicking it on I saw the police man I knew,

but he wasn't himself.

he lurched forwards a loud wet moaning sound escaping his lips, blood sputtered on my face.

His body fell on me, his teeth snapping at me I screamed in the garage taking the flashlight I had and bashed it against his head.

He fell down I taking in a breath breathing in and out quickly.

"I just killed someone." I said in the middle of the garage.

"Jesus christ." I breathed picking up the bloody flashlight I cringed. for it clicking it back on. I shone it in his car, going though things, the smell of his rotten body made me gag. I cursed at myself

"No handcuffs, what kind of cop are you?" I asked his lifeless body, noticing how morbid this situation was.

I sighed and shone the flashlight on him again.

He was wearing a police uniform.

He had the cuffs on him.

I grimaced.

Walking towards the body I gingerly turned him over, I took the gun out of his holster, the object so foreign to me. one of the very few things I never studied.

I found handcuffs on his other end.

"Thank the lord." I breathed, almost throwing up from the smell of his body. I flashed the flashlight on his chest. On his name tag, next to his badge.

"Ben." I started, and I finished "I'm sorry."

Running out of the house, feeling slimy. I walked in phil looking up to me.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" daisy ran up to me, her eyes going wide, her hands shaking a bit.

"He jumped on me." I breathed handing him the gun and handcuffs. "he was snapping at me, like i was his next meal." I shivered.

"Took care of it." I breathed him shooting me a glance.

He took the cuffs locking her next to her bed.

_This was sick. so so sick._

I walked away from the situation, daisy taking me by the arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked checking me for bites.

"I'm fine." I breathed "he didn't bite me." I said taking a breath.

"I just killed someone." I closed my eyes holding my temples.

"No that wasn't someone, that was " she shook her head.

"A man." I said her giving me a weird glance.

"Men don't eat other men," I took a gulp closing my eyes her lifting up my head.

"Look at me." She said I seeing her puppy dog brown eyes. She seemed to lose her herself in that moment. Both of us just looking right at each other. She took in a breath. We both knew how we loved each other.

But we could never tell him.

"Milton?" Phil asked on the outside of the kitchen him looking right at me. and over at his daughter.

"Can I speak with you?" He asked I taking out a sigh nodding.

"Yeah…" I said distantly.

We both walked up him shoving me against the wall, I bathing heavily, his hands on my collar. Clenched into fists, I took in a gulp.

"You can't touch her." She seethed I breathing out feeling terrified.

She shook his head, "you aren't going anywhere near my daughter, you hear me?" He asked I breathing out in fear.

"Yes." I tell him letting me go.

"I like you Milton, " he glared outside, "I didn't want to change that." He said I breathing out nodding.

"I know you." He said, but didn't know him.

Not like I thought I did.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw his silhouette walk away from me, I took out a small sigh of relief.  
Now he could never know what happened between us.  
Why did you agree to his terms? My mind spoke to me.  
I didn't know what is was, but he scared me.  
I took hesitant steps towards, the door. Sliding it open daisy giving me a glance, penny making noises in the other room, small blood curdling shouts, demanding flesh.  
I shivered. There was no way there was anything left over… There couldn't be...  
Ben flickered through my mind, blood covered mouth gurgling and snapping his jaws at me. No person would do that. Even if they were really, really sick.  
Huffing out in frustration, I walked inside completely closing the door behind me, Phil made it to the front door, he started to nail down the windows.  
"I have a feeling the lights draws them in, turn em' off." he said, daisy nodding flickering off the lights.  
I felt my heart pounding like a jackhammer, what if he killed me and claimed it as an accident?  
Calm down Milton, this is Phil, and daisy is his daughter, maybe he was just being overprotective just because he lost penny.  
My breathing shook daisy walking up to me. I felt her grab my arm walking me to a place where Phil couldn't hear us.  
"what's going on with you?" she asked in a hushed whisper. I looked away from her taking in a breath  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Today has… just been a lot for me." I huffed.  
"Want me to get your mind off of… Everything?" she asked standing on her tiny toes to lightly kiss me on the lips, I held on to her shoulders, her feet bouncing back to the ground.  
"Wait." I suspired. Her giving me a confused glance.  
Her eyes seemed to be shining even in his dark night, she is that ray of sunshine for me. Making every dark crevice disappear. I bit my bottom lip in anger.  
I sighed. Placing my lips in a tight line  
"We can't…" I started awkwardly "Do this." I said pointing to her and back to me  
"Why?" she breathed hurt.  
"I can't." I said her sighing.  
"He told you, that you couldn't be around me didn't he?" she snapped angrily.  
"Don't be mad with him." is started her shaking her head  
"I'm not mad at him, I expect it from him. But I wouldn't expect you to do this, recede when there's a tiny little threat." she said looking down closing her eyes.  
"He doesn't own you. Remember that." she turned around on her heels pacing back up stairs.  
"Where you going?" Phil asked her.  
"To sleep." she said bluntly I hearing the pitter patter of her footstep to her room, a closing of the door afterwards. I walked towards the living room, seeing a thing of whiskey there, I poured myself a glass. I needed to get rid of this headache. I think he hit my head against the side of the house a little too hard.  
"Milton." Phil nodded holding his gun, walking towards me  
"Yeah?" I asked holding the back of my head. It pounding.  
"We need to find a way to keep check, around the clock. You know?"  
"I can take midnight shift." I said "at 6 o'clock you can have watch, I usually don't sleep until 4 o'clock anyway." I said him nodding  
"You know how to use this?" he said handing me his gun.  
"No." I breathed and shook my head, walking towards my chair with a baseball bat in hand.  
"This is more my speed." he nodded and headed back upstairs.  
"If something goes wrong just call for me."  
"Do we …kill them. If they breach the house?"  
He sighed and seemed to debate for a while. Standing idle in the middle of the stairs.  
"If it comes to it." he placed his lips in a tight line. Turning back around to head up the stairs.  
It seemed so hypocritical, keep your daughter who has turned but kill all the others? Ugh, I didn't have time to think about this.  
I sat down at my chair sighing and my eyes really adjusting to the darkness, seeing every hidden ray of light peeking though the slats.

The sun started to rise and nothing major happened. Getting up I walked upstairs knocking on Phil's door  
"I'm getting up." He called, I heard him making a groaning noise and the creaking of his springs,  
The door opened after a couple of minutes. Him yawning and walking past me. I started walking inside his room, closing the door behind me.  
I crashed on the bed going back to sleep…

My eyes slid open seeing daisy knocking on the door, I saw it was four o'clock on the ticking clock on the wall.  
My gaze turned to her hair in little perfect curls, her makeup done.  
Why did she even bother? I thought to myself. Getting up  
"Time to get up." she said almost robotically. Turning around when I stopped her.  
"Wait." I said her eyes flickering back to me, with a mundane expression.  
"I don't want this, and you know that." I said taking out a breath, her lips were pressed in a tight line  
"But you chose it."  
"Did I?" I asked snapping back at her, her nostrils flared a sigh escaping her lips  
"Milton, you need to grow a set a balls, otherwise you won't make it out here." she said walking away. I hated fighting with her.  
This was out first fight.  
A laugh bubbles from my lips, my body throwing back on the bed. I collapsing on the soft cushion.  
Everything will work itself out.  
My mind soothed me, I nodded and walked downstairs, she wasn't going to get the best of me.  
I smiled, she grimaces towards me, Phil happy as a clam  
"Morning." he snorted I smiling myself.  
"Afternoon." I corrected , acting like I was tipping a hat to him,  
"How's penny holding up?" I continued.  
"She's being difficult." Daisy said breaking the happiness.  
"Well, maybe with time we can help her." I smiled, daisy crosses her arms, one of her eyebrows going up to look over at me.  
"Ugh, my shirt feels gross, I need a shower." I tugged it off. Throwing it in the laundry room. I stretched seeing daisy looking over at me. Her eyes lingering on my chest for a beat too long.  
I could see that look of longing in her eyes.  
I grinned ear to ear. And said.  
"The waters still running right?" I asked Phil him smirking. Nodding.  
"Our neighborhood, is hooked up to a well." she said through clenched teeth Phil giving her a confused glance, wondering why she was so angry.  
I almost busted up laughing right there.  
"So… yeah." she said clicking her tongue, rolling her eyes  
"You alright?' Phil asked.  
"I'm just grand." she flashed a fake smile her crossed arms now tighter.  
Wow, Phil lipped looking over at me squinting trying to absorb what's going on.

I hopped into the shower smiling, taking off my clothing and taking a nice shower it may have been cold. But would have to do.  
Scrubbing off all the grime on me made me feel a million times better.  
I sighed walking out towel wrapped around me I walked towards my room, closing the door behind me. It clicking into place.  
I saw daisy inside, I just about jumped out of my skin. Her smiling. I squinted to see her wearing the shirt I laid out, just in her underwear.  
My eyes just about bulged out of their sockets..  
She was laying down drawling down on a pad. It propped up on her thighs, glowing in the sunlight. Her face turned towards me and I felt my face going red.

My plan backfired.  
He was standing in a towel…  
Stupid, stupid, why didn't you put that into account, that he was going to be dripping wet. His muscles highlighted form he water and sun peeking on them… I averted my gaze,  
Cheek's stop being red, stop.  
"wha- wha -what are yo-you doing." He sputtered his hands scrambling around, him trying to figure out what to do.  
"Oh nothing, I just saw your shirt laid out and it looked like it would be comfortable."  
Just put on your poker face daisy  
"turns out it is, and so, sooo soft." I purred his face becoming really red.

How could she be so cute and incredibly sexy at the same time?  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked her sighing and placing a petite finger on her heart shaped lips her brown hair spread out on the bed.  
"Doing what?" she cooed, playing innocent.  
"You know damn well what." I crossed my arms. Her grinning mischievously.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Milton. Maybe you didn't get enough sleep."  
"I got enough sleep." I snapped closing my eyes.  
_She getting the better of you Milton, calm down._  
I grabbed my towel snapping it out. Her eyes going wide, her mouth dropping.  
"What the hell Milton!" she exclaimed placing the pad up to hide her face. "What are you doing?"  
"Doing what?" I asked trying to imitate her voice, I chuckled  
_I won this round._


	6. Chapter 6

I saw the light shinning on the horizon, looking out at the corpses limping further out in the street…

It was so weird seeing this, how nonchalant we where about this situation. Like it was some normal day out in a small town.

_Oh yeah ill just head off to the store and shoot some walking rotten people on the way._

_oh can you grab some milk for me too sweetie_

_sure, better make sure i load more ammo for that then._

this whole situation was too fucking weird.

Phil was talking about making a town, with a big fence. To keep the biters out.

He called them biters.

But he still called Penny, Penny…

I sighed, that would take time, and lots of elbow grease we couldn't afford.

Daisy had her back to me, sketching on her full sketchbook, her pencil just a little nub now...

I was keeping records of the events writing down everything by hand, I made sure no on saw them…

We hadn't talked in a few days, Daisy just glared at her paper. Like she always did.

"Morning." Phil called, I nodding over at him.

"Morning." I said biting my bottom lip.

"I can look over things, go to sleep." he said "your eyes are bloodshot." He padded my back. A little too hard because I felt myself go forward with every hard pat.

"yeah," I sat down a one of the chairs. My hands buried in my face.

"Actually… Daisy?" phil looked over at the girl.

"Can you keep watch, I have to take a run."

"I can go with you." He held up a hand.

"You're too tired, I'll go alone. It'll be faster." Daisy nodding, I sighing from exasperation.

_Don't leave me alone in the house with this anger fest._

"Yeah I'll keep watch." Daisy said cocking the gun.

"Thank you hun." He smiled, "I'll be back in a few hours." he shut the door behind him.

A long silence followed after that, daisy keeping watch, gun slung on her hip…

"Aren't you going up to sleep?" She asked when I felt a bit of tension get lifted from me.

I just sat there dumbstruck looking at her, mouth open.

She spoke, to me?

She turned around arms crossed her figure in front of the window, everything boarded up, blacked out. I felt like in a way we were shutting ourselves form the grim reality that was our lives.

Her deep blue eyes looking right at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Well?" she asked when I shook my head

"Yeah…" I trailed off, getting up. i knew she just wanted me gone from downstairs.

I walked up, feeling tired, my body hitting the bed, my head hitting the pillow.

I didn't bother with the blankets, I just fell asleep. Letting sleep suffocate my loneliness.

* * *

Once he was upstairs I let the tears stream freely.

I frowned towards the ground, being by him constantly was killing me.

It was a constant reminder about the fights and everything that has happened.

Knowing that we weren't getting along, it felt final.

and I felt like any day I'll just die, and never come back. And no one would really care.

I let my hands fly to my face wiping the tears away.

"Get a grip." I whispered to myself in this house, I closed my eyes sighing.

_I just need to splash some water on my face, that's all I need to do…_

I walked upstairs seeing my father's door swung wide open, Milton sleeping. Shoes still on and everything, him passed out on the bed.

He didn't have the covers drawn and I could see him shivering. I frowned to myself.

_You aren't drawing the covers for him, go and splash some water on your face. _

"It's winter time." I sighed walking up to him, shivering I drew the blankets draping it over his body.

I felt my eyes lingering on his chest, the shirt turned just so, caressing his figure. I could cup his muscles in my hand, I felt my hand lingering on him for a few seconds too long.

His eyes slid open, looking over at me…

I froze.

We both where just stood there, looking at each other.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, groggy. I wiped my face quickly.

"It's not important." I said shaking my head, I turned back around to walk away from him.

I felt him grabbing my hand, stopping me from walking away.

"We need to talk." He said, still half asleep. I taking in a breath.

"About what?" I asked, he looked down. His lips in a tight line

_Why did I want to kiss him so bad still._

"About, us,"

"Haven't you heard." I laughed a bit, a choke in my throat.

"There is no us, " I said bitterly. I made him let go of my hand, it was so warm, and soft. It hurt me jerking myself away from his warm embrace.

I turned back just for a quick second looking over at him, him looking at me straight on. Him pleading me with his eyes, him wanting to talk.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, I kept walking.

_I had to be strong._

* * *

She just left me here, a quivering breath came from me.

_She placed a blanket over you, she has to still care a little…_

I whipped off the blanket. Remembering her words,_ It's not important._

_It's always important when she is crying._

I walked forwards, I saw the bathroom door left open, I walked forwards. Seeing her splashing water on her face.

She looked over at me.

"You need to go to sle-"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, both of our bodies bumped together. A quivering breath, her caught by surprise. She just about tripped into my arms.

I held her tightly clinging on to her. I buried my face in her hair. Taking in that berry scent. It smelled like home. And she was so warm, and nice, soft.

Her arms dangled to their sides..

"Please." I breathed, still holding her tightly in the bathroom. Desperately clinging for something in return, _anything._

I felt her lips touch my neck, brushing up against it, and her eyelashes fluttering shut, brushing a bit on my neck.

"I'm sorry." She breathed taking a step back, I let her go. Tear filled eyes walking back downstairs.

I was left there standing staring at the tiled floor, I wouldn't be able to sleep after this.

_She did even hug back._

I shut the door behind me, I needed to wash the filth off of me.


End file.
